


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Episode: s01e03 Working Girls, M/M, POV Chris Larabee, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris helps Ezra prepare for his ruse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

He laces the stays, familiar dance of tanned hands haloed in golden light. Ignoring Ezra's nod at comely green silk gleaming in the closet's false back, he counters Ezra's frown with steady force.

Ezra sighs.

He drops the gown over Ezra's upraised arms, watches him settle it with sinuous shakes, then turns Ezra to fasten the back.

"Ugly." Ezra glares at Chris mirrored behind him.

He leans closer, thumb stroking Ezra's powdered cheek, drawing in the heady scents of lavender and pomade.

"Safe."

Nobody will suspect appeal in Ezra in female garb when it's unflattering purple taffeta and black ringlets.


End file.
